


The Eye of the Tempest

by AmadeusMachina



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Forgiveness, M/M, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusMachina/pseuds/AmadeusMachina
Summary: In the quiet before the storm, Urianger would fain apologize once more.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 25





	The Eye of the Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Urianger's point of view, occurring shortly before the quest Shadowbringers.

A moment of peace amidst the madness of our quest compelled mine steps to meander out into the midst of the Tempest. Truth be told, the mere thought of the endless malms of water swirling capriciously around our party was disquieting, no matter how strong the manner of magic displacing it. As such, ‘twas curious that I felt moved to seek solace in such surrounds.

Curious, that is, until I glimpsed the form of the Warrior at the precipice of a rise in the sands.

We had not spoken overmuch since the truth of the Exarch’s plan had been revealed. I doubted not that they were still quite angry with mine involvement in the affair: their cold tone when I had nigh-on groveled at their feet at the Crystarium told all. 

I, meanwhile, quietly reeled from our failure. They were the pillar of strength for all of us... nay, for the Source and First at large. That I shouldst have a hand in failing to prevent their untimely demise brought unto me a level of deep pain I could scarcely name.

“Urianger. What brings you out here?” they inquired as they looked at me over one shoulder.

“If my suspicions art accurate, ‘tis by the same logic that thou hast sought this view.”

“A place for quiet contemplation, then.”

We stood in silence for a few moments, and the worry stole into mine mind that I might be intruding upon their time alone.

“Wouldst thou prefer to be left to thine own devices?” I asked softly.

“No, no… I appreciate the company…” they trailed off, staring into the beyond.

I must needs say something, and as much as it will pain the both of us, it would be prudent to address it now.

“Pray forgive me,” I began. They turned, appearing bemused, before the realization welled into their eyes and the shroud of muffled fury settled upon them.

“Urianger.”

Looking up, I bespied in their demeanor that gentle compassion which was so common in their bearing these last few moons. It calmed the storm of their anger.

“In this plot, you were a complicit accomplice, yes, but neither its instigator nor the sacrificial element. If any are to feel the full weight of my concern, ‘tis G’raha, not you.”

“I lied to thee,” I replied simply. Unlike me as it was for mine words to fail me, the enormity of the guilt crushed mine resolve.

“Yes. And you apologized before,” they pointed out.

“I shouldst not think that sufficient.”

“It isn’t. But you have ever more than made up for your infractions by your sheer conviction and good heart.” They paused, considering, before continuing. “You have ever stood fast to doing what you thought right, at the cost of not only your life, but the trust of allies and enemies… even in the face of your own doubts. That strength is something special.”

“Speaketh thus they who give endlessly their services to two worlds,” came my reply.

“And look where that’s gotten us.” Bitter melancholy pierced their voice. “At any moment I could become that which would destroy them both. How ironic.”

“This hath been through no fault of thine own,” I reminded them sharply. “And thou hast brought hope in thy wake… faith more powerful than our fears.”

Doubt surfaced in their countenance, and I continued with renewed determination. “Have not we few already altered the course of history, perhaps averted calamity? Dost not the Exarch still live, despite his plans to the alternative? Dost thou still fight, even as raging Light surges within you? Then, surely, we have ample reason to hope.”

They were still tense, their hands clenched and their brow furrowed, but mine feeble attempts to comfort them seemed to have helped, as they offered me a small, albeit melancholy, smile.

“Always fighting despite the odds… I suppose I have you all to blame for that. I can’t very well afford to lose such allies.”

“No more than we can lose you,” I responded in kind, hoping the emotion in my voice betrayed not its depths.

We fell quiet to gaze out into murky surrounds, and ‘twas clear a weight had been lifted from the both of us.

“Urianger?”

“Hm?”

“About your apology at the Crystarium…”

“Y-yes?” Though I should be rather loath to admit it, I felt mine heart skip a beat.

“I was rather taken with the display, to be frank. For a “benevolent wizard”, you appeared more a dashing knight in that moment,” they laughed.

I gasped, in part from genuine surprise and partly in response to their jesting tone. “Has mine wisdom been so easily cast aside for debonair theatrics?”

They shook their head, chuckles subsiding. “Of course not. I do enjoy seeing these… new aspects of you, though. Honestly, just taking that hood off for once…” They stopped, considering their words. “It felt like a sign of trust.”

“I would not fain hide myself from mine companions any longer. Our time together is all too precious.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” they complimented, before adding mischievously, “How uncharacteristically concise of you.”

“Wilst thou continue to tease me for thy vengeance?” I sighed.

“Indubitably.” Such an answer was a promise for the future… one I had full intent to see upheld.


End file.
